Ros: True Mother of Dragons
by Nipples Magoo
Summary: Ros was a young girl working for her father until one day Khaleesi came to visit and everything changed. Lots of action, romance, and plot twists in this crazy adventure to the wall and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"GO CLEAN OUR BEST ROOM YOU STUPID WHOR" shouted Peter Littlefinger.

He's father of Ros Dower Littlefinger. Ros was a beautiful 16 year old girl and worked in the inn run by her father. He a mean old man who yelled and beat her and made her work too many hours cleaning rooms and cooking in the inn's kitchen.

"Yes father" Ros complies sadly, going up to clean the room. Ros had gorgoeus flowing fiery red hair and skin as pale as shimmering moon light. Ros was soo skinny pople thinks she dont eat anything, but thats wasnt true because she loved to cook, she just never gains wait. She didn't like when people talked about how freakish she was for her thin body, pale skin, and super read hair, it wasn't her fault she was that way, but she has learned to have tough skin and ignore them. "I wonder whos coming to stay in our best room," Ros wondered, "Maybe its a lord"

Ros put her cleaning apron on over her red flowing house dress with a black corset top and spiky metal belt. She tied her silky fire red hair back and started to scrub the floor. Ros always dreamed of getting far away from the inn, she wanted to travel the relm. Her father Peter Littelfinger was always getting to go places and talk to freaking kings and queens and lords but he wouldn't even let her leave the town. One day shey'd run away and he'd be sorry. Then he'd have to scrub his own floors and clean his own rooms. He'll proably wish he never beat and cursed at her.

"What this GIRL doing in my room?!" Khlaseesi was standing in the doorway with her guards. Khaleesi had bright blonde hair but it was supper frizzy and not shimmering like Ros's, she had one some stupid blue dress with metal shoulders and WAY too much jewelry. Her face was like an angrry scrunched up red tomato.

_This room is for Khaleesi!_ Ros could tell it was her by her hair, but she wasn'r as pretty as everyone described. Ros stood up and brushed off her apron. "I'm sorry, my lady, I was just getting the room ready for you."

Khaleesi's dragons stood behind her and Ros could see them looking at her weirdly. "You dare discrace the sight of my room with your dirty slave hands?!" Khlaleesi screached like an angry chicken.

_I'm not a slave._ Ros replied angrily in her mind.

"Dragons! Burn her!" shouted Khaleesi

"My lady Khaleesi, she was only cleaning the room for you? You shouldn't kill such a pretty young girl" One of the guards protested. Ros could tell he was looking her up and down like a CREEP.

"No! Burn her my dragons!" Khaleesi yelled again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Khaleesi's dragons looked at eachother then back to Khaleesi and Ros. "I SAID TO BURNNN HER!1!" Khlaleesi screamed, her face now redder than ever.

The dragons did not burn Ros and the red dragon stepped forward. _Ros, we will not burn you, for you are the TRUE mother of dragons, Khaleesi thinks she is but she is wrong. That is why she can not communicate with us telepathically._

Ros heard a voice in her head that wasn't hers! Was it.. the dragons? She couldn't be going crazy, it really was the dragons she heard? _Um... hi._ Ros replied in her mind. _I don't really know what's going on but I'm not the mother of dragons, I'm just Ros Dower Littlefinger, I just work at this inn._

_No, Ros, you are very special girl. You are the TRUE mother of dragons and we will obey only you. _Suddenly all three dragons bowed. Khaleesi saw this and became even angrier. She shouted at them more to burn Ros and hit the dragons. The dragons were not hurt because they couldn't be harmed by Khlaeesi, who wasn't their true mother. Khaleesi commanded the dragons to obey her but they wouldnt budge.

_Ros, True mother of dragons, what would you have us do with this false bitch?_ The dragons spoke to Ros in her mind.

Suddenly Ros felt a fiery rage inside of her she'd never experienced beofre, from her true Targaryen blood. _Burn her_. Ros responded to them without thinking about it. She was usually kind and would never suggest such a thing but something ancient stirred inside her and the thought just came out automatically.

All three dragons arched their heads back and breathed fire on Khaleesi. She was covered and flames and screamed and flopped around like a wounded fish. The guards looked at eachother and tried to run away but the dragons burned them too before they could make it through the door. The three bodies burnt up quickly until there were only piles of ash because dragon fire is stronger than reguler flames. "Thanks for saving me" Ros told the dragons.

_We only obeyed our true mother._ They replied in her mind. _Ros, you are truly the last Targaryen. This man you work for here who calls himself your father, he is a liar. He only told you he's you father because he knew you had amnesia and you would forget your true power._

Ros felt a weight lift of her when she heard that Peter Littlefingers wasnt actually her father; he was sooo stupid and mean and ugly man.

_He afria dof you powers becaues he know you are true heir to the iron throne._

_"_Me? A Targhrgrian? But I'm just Ros."

_Yes. Ros Targarian. You habe true Targrarian blood in you vains. You have dragon blood and your true name is Ros Celeastia Bloodflame Targarian. No one else has your poweers. You are the strongest Targarian ever, thats why Peter Littlefinger was afraid to reveal your true past to you._

"Oh my gods. Is all of this true?" Ros couldn't believe what the dragons were telling in her mind. That's why she always felt different like she wasnt suppoded to be werking in this inn and was destined fro great things.

Ros, it is time for you to reclaim your rightfull place on the iron throne and rule as true queen of westeros.

Ros nodded deetermidently and looked to the door to leave. All of a sudden Peter Littlefinger burst in the room "WHAT ARE YOU DOEING YOU STUPID WHORE WHERE IS HKLAEESI?!1"

Rosd gasped, she'd forgotten about him! Peter Littleflimber lunged towards Rod but the dagons stopped his and pinned him to the wall. "Your not going to hurt me nmeymore, Peter Littlemfing er!" Ros said defiantly as she pointers her dragons towards him.

Petter Littlefingler creid like a stupid scared insect and peed himself as he was squished to death against the wall by the dragons mighty grip.

Ros suddenyl felt free, tha man who had tortured her for so long was now gone. SUDDENY;LY Ros had a vision! She saw a huge wall in she mind and a hot man stood on top. He hhad black hair, and wore all black. He had hot sexy black coat furs that clung to his sexoxy bod like a sexy guy. His name was John Snow and he had a white wolf with fiery red eyes that could see into the future. Ros KNEW she had to go him and defeat the terror at the wall... And she had a strange feeling she couldn't explain.. they were meant to be together.

Ros's vision was suddonly over and she looked to her dragons scared. "We must go to the wall."

_Ok._ The dragons agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ros was flying on her dragons and they swooped in to stop at a town. She took the gragons to a pub so they could all eat. She was wearing a short green dress and a black corset top with dragons on it and spiked wristcuffs. Ros's hair flowed around her skinny body like a wild ocean of fire and she wore black eyeliner with glittery red lip gloss that matcher her hair. She sat down and got food, ignoring all of the stares from the assholes who judged her for her appeariingance.

"Excuse me, m'lady, but are those dragons?" Said the man who was sitting next to her at the bar.

"Yes they are." Ros turned to look at the man who was tall blonde sexoy hair with green eyes.

"I've never seen a live one before. My name is Jamey, this is my sister Sersey."

Ros nodded and looked the lady next to him, she was pretty and blonde, but not quite as beautiful as Ros.

_You should ask them if they know the location of the wall._ The dragons thought to Ros.

"Do you know the location of the wall?"

"Yes of course." Jaime replies. "We can take you there"

"That's no place for a lady." Sersey interjected. "I'm not going."

"Ok. I'll take you myself." Said Jamey.

Ros thanked him and they left the tavern together with her dragons. She got a better look at jamey as they walked through the town under the mysterious moonlight. He looked evern hawter then before. His blonde hair shimmered like a thousand suns and his sexy muscle body was covered in the most perfectly made golden armor with lion faces on it. His long flowing red crushed velvet cape was encrusted with the most valuable shiny jewwls and he looked like a hero out of some freaking disney movie or something. Jamey had a big sword (if you kno what I mean ;D) with jewels in the handle and a big lion face sheild on his back.

"My lady, it is a dangerious journey, but I'll protect yuo" Jamey said and smiled at Rod.

Ros was caught off guard by his sexy looks, but then she remembered John Snow and looked away. "Yes. I know I must go to there no matter what."

Jamey looked at Ros some more, he had never seen anything so beautiful. She had hair like fire and the eyes of a dragon like a true Targaryen. "Its too bad I'll have to BETRAY her" He whispered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ros and Jamey had been traveling through the forest for a day and they decided to set up camp for the night. "I can tell my dragons to look for food." Said Ros.

"ok" Jamey replies "I think there is a river over there im going to bath in it"

"ok" Ros replies quietly, blushing at the thought of his naked wet glistening muscles body.

Jamey and the dragons left the campsite and Ros was no completely alone by herself. She decided to build a fire to cook. "I'm coming, John Snow." Rod murmurured to the her reflection in the flames. She heard a rustling in the bushes right besdis her "Hello? Jamey?" She called out, thinkning he had returned from the river already.

Suddenyl three men jumped out of the bush.

"Who are you?!" Ros cried, reaching for her magic dragon blood dagger that her dragons had given her, it had been passed down through the Targraryen bloodline of dragon mothers.

"WE ARE GOING TO RAPE YOU" the three men shouted at Ros.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ros yelled, unnable to reach her dagger befor they got on top of her and held her down.

"YOU RAPE HER FIRST, LARRY" one of the men scremed.

Meanwhile, Jamey was bathing in the cool sparkling river but all of a sudden he heard some men screaming abut rape and somehow he just knew Ros was in truoble. Jamey jumped out of the river and only had time to put on his tight leather pants over his smoking hot wet lower half. He grabed his sword and charged into the camp site and saw Ros being held down and about to be RAPED! Anger filled his heart and he rage berserk attacked all three rapists at once. His muscles rippled like a tiger killing a pig, Ros saw his glistening bronze fantasy ripped superhero body fight off the rapists with just a few expert strong swings of his golden sword. Jamey chopped one of their heads in half down the middle snd it split open like a bloody flower. He turned around, whippeng his golden blond hair out of his face and his tight pants stretching over his royal golden butt. He sliced off the second one's hand when he went to punch Jamey and then he used the hand to choke him to death! Jamey yelled "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RAPE A BEAUTIFUL YOUNG MAIDEN. A LANNISTER ALWAYS PROTECTS HIS GUESTS" and he shoved his huge golden sword thru the rapists belly as he cried and peed and himself to death. Blood splattered on Jamey's rippling sweat dripping master chest.

"Are you ok my lady?" Jamey asked innocently as he picked her up.

"Y-yes I th-think -sso..." Ros replied shakily.

"Good. I don't know what I would do if one of them managed to hwurt you."

Jamey stared into her eyes, those dragonly orbs of perfect lavender color. Ros stared back up into Jamey's godly beauty eyes, she could feel his mussels holding her in his strong shirtless man grip. She suddenyl felt hot all over, shed never felt this way beofor. Jamye slowly seductively leaned in to kiss and suddenly they were making out. Ros had kissed a man before and she blushed like a pretty geisha. Jamey saw her blushing and smiled, she looked so freaking cute.

Before Ros knew it they were on the ground naked. Jamey had layed out his velvet red cape for them to lay on like a true chivalrous gentalman. Ros's heart beat in her chest when gazed upon Jamye's kingly hot sexy man muscels bod. She slowly looked down and then she saw IT. It was longer than anything she'd ever imagined and big like a snake. She gasped. Jamye lowred his head to kiss her again and Ros felt amazing. "You're more beautiful than all the women in westeros, my lady." Jamey whispered to her.

He looked upon her perfect moon pale skin and big tits. Her flamming red hair cascaded around her slender body. _She's so beautiful_ he thought to himself.

Ros pressed her ruby red glossy lips to Jamey's soft pink pillowy lips. She moaned softly and quivered. Her body was ready. "A Lannister always sexes the best" Jamye whispered in her ear. Jamey pressed his body against and they did it.

Afterward, Ros was laying in Jamye's arms on the sexy velvet cape naked and the dragons came back with food. They ate and replenished their energy reserves and slept in eachother's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ros and Jamye woke early the next morngin, their bodies. They got dressed. Ros wore a low cut purple dress that clung tightly to her supple thighs, it made her look even skinnier than before and showed off her sexy curves. She put her mother of dragons tiara on her head that was gold with blood rubies and black diamonds with matching dragon necklace and bracelets and rings and ankelet. The dragons gave them to her and told her that they had belonged to her real fathers. Her hair shone like fiery death in the longest braid evarr. Ros strapped her magic dragon blood dagger to her leg conseald under her beautious dress. She pulled on her stilleto heeled combat boots tied with a silky red ribbon instead of shoelaces that made her look even sexoyer. Ros strappped her shiny gold comabt belt to her slender waist and attached her Valerian steell katana with dragon handle that matched her tiara.

Jamey dressed for battle with his golden armor and weapons and matching golden hair and eyes and skin and butt. Ross wondered what other parts of him were golden.. but then she remembered that she already knew. Suddenly she felt a pang of guilt for her true lover John Snow. Surealy, if he knew how guilty she felt, he would know that she TRULY regretted doing it with Jamey and would forgive her and they would be boyfriend and girlfriend and love eachother as Ros's vision foretold.

Jamey buckled his mighty golden belt onto his knightly body and strapped on his power swords. He put on a mighty spiked gauntlet of truth on each hand that he took frm one of the dead rapists body.

He stood like a super hot knight with wind making his perfect hair daince like golden little fingers in the morning rays. "A Lannister always dresses to impress" He said, winking at her.

Ros put ankle bracelets that matched her dragon tiaraa on each of her three dragons. Each braclet had a stone that matched the color of each dagron. The red dragon had a ruby in its braceletj and Ros had named him Bloodflame. The black dragon got a black diamond and its name was Blackfyre. The purple dragon got a purple saphire and its name was Shadowclaw.

"We can ride my dragons to the wall if you want" Ros told Jamey, blushing as she looked at his splendid handsome face.

"ok. Good idea, yor so smart, Ros" Jamey smiles like a prince.

"I'm going to ride Blackfyre and u can ride BloodFlame, Shadowclaw will go ahead and look for treasure" Ros replies sweetly

"Let's get started then, it will be a long ride, I'll lead the way" Jamye said as he mounted the red dragon.

Ros got on Blackfyre and they took to the air like mighty hawks. They flew faster than jets towards the wall.

They flew all day and finilly Ros saw IT. The wall was in the distance, giant and evil.

_Ros, that's the wall from your vision, we made it! _The dragons spoke.

"Yes, but where is my love, Johnathan Snow?"

Ros swooped in closer to the wall and spotted JOHN FREAKING SNOW STANDING ON TOP!11! He was even more hawt and sexy face than she had seen in her visions!

"Ros, could that truly be you?!" John snow shouted up to her.

Ros told her dragon to lang on the ice wall next to him, and she dismounted gracefully like a gymnast. She approached John Snow slowly like a romance novel.

"I dreamt of you" they both said in unision. They both blushed.

"Your evem more perfect perfect in person, my love" John said breathlessly.

"I was going to say the same thing to you." Ros admitted.

John's direwolf Ghost ran up to sniff the dragons with. The wolf then turned to Ros with his flaming red eyes that could see the future and licked her hand.

"He likes you" John said, giggling.

"I love you, John, will you be my boyfriend?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." John replied.

"How can we be together?" Ros begged.

"My duty is to fight the wall, I can't leave until we've defeated it" John explained "For thousands of years the people of House Snow have battled the evil of the wall. We are the only thing keeping the realm safe from its tyranny."

"I understand now." Ros said solemnyl. Her head tilted down and suddenly dragon wings sprouted from her back like catterpillar becoming a butterfly. Her mouth filled with rows of sharp dragon teeth and a tail grew with spines down its length. She took on her true form as the true mother dragons she was a black and red dragon with scary spines and shiny sharp deathclaws with the most powerful firebreath of any dragon that has EVAR lived and tattooos and peicings all over her srtengthbody with scales as strong as magic elf steel carved by giants with bloodhammers of their people and her bodyflame powerdeathclaws approached maximum power her eyes rolled back in her head white as the snow of Ghost's wolf fur and her strength could never even be imagined by the other dragons even if they had taken all of the crystals FROM FREAKING GOD HIMSELF.

John Snow jumped on her back like an experienced pirate king on his most loyal ship, the wind blew through his man hair like a thousand tiny littlefingers tickling his scalp. He felt power and righteousness like no warriar had ever known as he stood astride what was at once both his lover and his warship destroyer beast. "Now" John Snow breathed, though he know he need not say the word aloud to Ros for their minds were intertwined like snake lovers. Ros the true powerdragon soared upward like a magestic golden fighterjet and all the universe could feel the life drain from their forms as raw animal power collectgathered at the center show spotlight crystam gem of Ros's dragon tiara. People have told they heard the wall itself gasp in its final moment before Ros true of dragons powersex of the lizards unleashed the sassiest powerbeam from her psycich tiara. The powerful deathray melted through the ancient packed satan ice of the wall and she chased it with dragonflame from her own witch belly.

John could see that the wall would threaten the land no more, and the two sides once separated from one another like forbidden lovers were free to flow like a song once again put into poem space. Ros's dragon wings grew limp in their musclebeats and her magestic body began to glide towards the ground. As they landed, Ros's body returned to normal and she slid as if in rebirth from the powercoma that had held her before greatness's eyeball.

"You're amazing" John whispered to Ros as he kissed her.

"I'm weak" responded Ros.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Johnathan Ramone Snow carried the drained Ros back to his encampment. He spilled her onto his luxurious pillow sex bed with the furs of ever animal as covers. He grabbed his bedside pitcher of wine and poured a goblet for Ros. "Here, to get some of your strangth back" John murmured to her softly.

Ros took the gem encrusted golden dragon goblet and sipped delicately at the red wine. It tasted pretty good and she gulped the rest down. She began to feel strangth returning to her already. "THANK YOU, JOHN, I FELL BETTAR ALREADH." Ros put a hand over her mouth, she'd have to watch her power levels now that she's accessed her dragon form. "Sorry. But thanks, kind knight" Ros smiled gently.

"Ros, YOU did it. YOU destroeyed the WALL. That wall killed my parents, that's why I'm a bastard." He said and looked away, ashamed.

"No" Ros put a hand on his cheek "Don't say that about yourself, you're the perfect."

"Ros, you are the most moon pale perfect woman with beauty face that has ever come before me, I would call you a tricksy witch if I did not know you to be so true myself, m'lady" John said to her with his awesome rugged sex face man scruff smile with teeth as white as snow. John snow.

"John. We are meant to be together and save the realm by ruling it. Will you be my kindly king, my fair warrior ice prince?" Ros said as she sat up on John's bed, their faces were almost TOUCHING.

John put a little finger over her mouth to shush her "Of course I will, you needn't ask m'lady" He lowered her back onto the bed and he leaned down over her kissing her in the mouthparts.

John got back up again and stood over the beaustufl lady Ros, he TOOK OFF HIS SHIRT like the sexiest thing ros had ever imaginied could ever happen to the luckiest girl that had EVER seen a man take off his shirt sexily. She gasped when she glimpsed his utter perfection of the male form with his rugged attraction that a bear or a god couldn't even hope to begin to resist. The dim candle shimmered off his washboard freaking abs that were like succulent corn. Ros wanted to reach out and touch them, but she was frozen in awe of Lord Snow. John's hair was the best.

John stripped off his pants all while mainting perfect eye contact with his lady love, Ros. The pants were off, revealing his most powerful weapon. (If you kno what I mean ;D) Ros stared in awe of his Valerion man-steel. Suddenly, Ros's clothes were gone, John had magic warged them off, revealing Ros's slender ethereal form complete with a vagina. John knew she was perfect. He mounted her once again like a mighty warship, but this time was different. (;D)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The two lovers woke the next morning in eachother's love cradle embrace arms. They got dressed and ready to travel to King's Landing to take back the iron throne. Ros got on her balck dragon and John and Ghost rode the purple. They flew as swift as the wind and soon they were upon their destination. The castle was big, and it was all Ros's. They flew right into the throne room, where they killed Joffrey. Ros approached the throne, all her life was leading up to this moment and she knew in her heart's heart that SHE was the tru mother of dragons and queen of all middle earth.

"My queen." Jamye interrupted her special moment with herself. "I must confess"

"Confess what, sir Jamey? You haved served me well and as queen I shall reward you for all your halp." Ros smiled as she turned to her throne.

"Ros... My queen... I must confess... I was going to betray you. I had planned to but I couldnt go through with it. Because I love you, Ros! If you show me mercy, I will always remember and serve you truthfully. A Lannister never forgets." Jamey fell to his knees and apologized.

"UGH YOU CREEP I KNEW YOU WERE A FREAKY STALKER GUY" Ros was soo dragon angry, "You KNOW I'm going out with John, my true love of my destiny."

Ros was so filled with Targaryen bloodrage that she opened her mouth and breathed dragonfire on Jamye's beautiful royal king face, ruining it forever. Jamey screamed and clutched the burned side of his face in pain.

"I'M SORRY, MY QUEEN! I'M SORRY!" Jamey wailed like a stupid worm.

"There." Ros said with satisfaction "I burned you with my own dragon fire so now you are magically bound to be loyal to only me like a trained dog. So I'll call you the hound."

Jamye whimpered and writhed on the floor. John looked really impressed. Rod took John's hand and they went up and sat on the iron throne together.

The floor shook beneath them and then the bell rang for lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ros went with her awesome hot sex boyfriend John Snow to the cafeteria. They walked past Khaleesi's table and she sat with all her stupid clique telling her how awesome she was what a bitch. Khaleesi was wearing some slutty cheerleaders outfitt with the boobs out and high heeled red. Her hair was all gross and blond and her makeup made her look like a friggen prostitute. Her friends Sersey and Jamye sat with her looking like dumb hamsters and next to dumb-bitch-Khaleesi sat her best friend Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. The whole table made the stink eye at Ros and John as they walked past becaues they were jelous of their perfect love and Khaleesi always wanted to secretly do it with John.

Ros and John didn't give a fugg because they knew they were stupid prep cheeleader bitches who stunk their faces with their stupid prep bull crap. John kissed Ros as they sat down at their table with their cool friends. "Hi" Raven said to them, Raven's name used to be Arya but she changed to Ravne.

"Hey girl" Ros said smiling. She was wearing a black pleather mini skirt with three different studded belts and purple fishnets with shiny black leather combat boots with skull charms. Her top was a matching purple and black corset with lace sleeves and fingerless purple lace gloves she wore a blood diamond amulet that was shaped like a dragon breathing fire. She had on her gold dragon tiaraa that she knew Khlaseesi was soooo jealous of.

Ros's kawaii baby dragons crawled out of her black studded purse. The red one was named Kawaii-Ichigo, the black one was named Neko-Katana, and the purple dragon was called Dark-Bukkake.

Raven was wearing a black dress with black lisptick and spikey boots with matching spiked combat jewels. She was sitting next to her boyfriend who was wearing a striped black and red hoodie and black skinny jeans and black guyliner with his long black hair covering one of his eyes, his name was Tywin.

John Snow fist bumped his bff Gohst as he sat down next to him. Ghost was a sexy albino with perfect moon pale white hair and skin with fiery red eyes. He had kawai wolf ears and tail and he wore a spiked dog collar because he was raised by wolves. He wore all white like a friggen angel and John and him looked soo cute together because John wore all black.

"Ros, you look super hot today" Tywin and Raven both said unision.

"No, I'm ugly" Ros whimpered,

"No, your the prettiest girl in school, WAY hotter than that dumb prep cheerleading bitch Khaleesi" Ghost added and howled.

"Thanks ghost. I don't know. I never saw myself that way, but I guess if you guys say so." Ros agreed humbly and adorably. Everyone hugged her.

"Hey Johnny Ramone, how did you do on that math test?" Ghost asked and his wolf ears twitched with curiosity.

"I got and A+" John replied, he didn't want to brag, but everyone knew he ALWAYS got A+s on everything, John Snow knew everything.

"You always get perfect grades" Ros told him.

John made out with Ros and then opened his lunch box and ate a PB&J with a caprisun. Ros picked at her pizza lunchable, which everyone knew was the best kind, but she wasnt hungry because she's so skinny. "Hey Johnny Ramone," Ros said, lifting her head prettily and looked into his eyes, "Do you want the rest of my lunchable?"

"Fugg yehhh" Ramone Snow replied, taking the pizza awesomness. "I can help you on your math test since you didn't do too great"

"Whatever" Ros blushed, Johnathan Ramone Snow was a genius.

Raven and Tywin made out while Ghost ate his bento of sushi and shared a few pieces with Neko-Katana and Dark-Bukkake the dragons.

"ROS CELEASTIA BLOODFLAME TARGARIAN, PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT OF THE LUNCHROOM"

Ros looked concerned but got up and delicately brushed off her skirt. She glided up to the front of the cafeteria looking angry at the stupid fuggin teacher that would call her away from her awesome boyfriend.

"Ros," The dumbass teacher said "You have a detention with Mr. Martin the math teacher after school today" The teacher handed Ros a note with their stupid shriveled old lady slug hands.

Ros groaned and went back to her table, she heard Khaleesi and her stupid prep friend Serjorah make fun of her as ashe walked past but she didnt give a singe frigg what those losers thought of her because she was the true mother of dragons.

"What was that all about?" Her boyfriend John Ramone asked

"I HAVE A STUPIN F'ING DETENTING WITH STUPID FAT STUPID MR. MARTIN GAHHHHHHHHAHAH." Ros screeached in dragon tongue and sat down angril.

"George Martin is an idiot. What's the point of giving a detention if you already failed the math test. Math is dumb everyone knows it" Tywin told her, brushing his ebony bangs aside.

"Ugh yeah" Raven agreed with her boyf "That old Mr. Martin is an old perv freak anyway"

Ros sighed to herself, life wasn't fair. It wasn't her fault he was a bad teacher. She leaned against Ramon's shoulder weeped gently.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was the end of the day and Ros had to go to her detention with Mr. Martin. She was walking with her boyfriend John Ramone and they were holding hands. "I'll pick you after youre done with your detention, I have guitar practice" Ramone told her, he had an awesome corvette

They kissed and high fived and did their secret handshake. Ros sighed, now alone, and walked to Mr. Martin's classroom with her three dragons on her shoulder. The beautiful teenaged dragon mother walked in the math classroom.

"No dragons allowed, Ms. Targarian" Mr. R.R. Martin scowled like an angry walrus.

Ros glared at him and opened the window, telling the dragons to go hunt and wait for her outside. She sat in a seat at the back of the room, glaring at the chalkboard. This was bull crap.

"You should really try looking at a book, Ros." Mr. Martin said "A little studying might help you next time"

Ros didn't say anything, she just gave him the littlefinger. He was mad and stood up from his desk to walk toward her. Ros knew he was a perv and he was probably going to try to rape her. Before he could try anything, Ros sprang up and hit him hard ros over the head with a book.

The stupid teacher clutched his head and fell to the floor ros. The dragons outside could sense that ros was in trouble and ros'd through the window, sending shards of glassros everywhere. Ros saw as the first dragon Kawaii-Ichigo ros up and flame ros attaacked the perv man with a firey power ros breath. The purple ros, Dark-Bukkake sent a powerfull hot beam of ros down ros over his ros head. Ros ros over the desk ros and ros'd rosing over to the window. Ros could see as the ros flames took the last Rosrosros of his life ros essensce Ros from ros. Ros ros'd ros rosrosros ros ros ros ros ROSROS ros rosros ros ROS RosRos rOS ROS RosrosrosROSROSros ROSROSROSrosrosROS. ROSROSROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS ROS

THE END


End file.
